


maybe i fell in love when you woke me up

by harrytomlinsonwhoops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrytomlinsonwhoops/pseuds/harrytomlinsonwhoops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and i could do without a tan on my left hand where my fourth finger meets my knuckle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe i fell in love when you woke me up

the first time harry and louis spend the night together is basically amazing. harry thinks he might love louis, a bit. he loves the way he’s always giving, and never taking- except in bed, because he’s older, and more experienced and harry is still a  _kid_ , with a heart so big it might burst one day.

when he wakes up, louis is the first thing he sees, and- oh. he could definitely get used to this.

“hey,” louis says, smiling sleepily at him. “sorry to wake you, but your tummy was making sounds, and i thought you might be hungry, so.” he gestures to the bedside table, where two hot teas, and some toast is waiting for him, and harry smiles up at him, blinks the sleep out of his eyes. 

“thanks,” he says, voice thick with sleep. louis smiles, and harry knows he’s in love.

*

when harry decides to bring it up with louis, his left arm is already half covered with tattoos, and he’s got a list of more he wants, and it’s about as long as his other arm, which is exactly where he’s planning on putting them. one night, when he’s feeling particular romantic, and extremely in love, he thinks about adding a new one to his list.

“i was thinking your name, maybe,” he mumbles into louis’ hair. louis laughs softly, and shakes his head.

“i don’t think so love. you’ve got enough about me, and my name would be too hard to hide,” he explains and harry frowns.

“but we’re forever, right? so i can deal with having your name on my skin forever, i think. and i’ll just get it in a spot nobody will see,” he responds, and louis smiles sadly.

“maybe in a few years, yeah? we can talk about it then if we’re still together,” he says, like it’s a choice. like they might not still be together then. harry loves louis a lot, but sometimes, he’s a bit stupid.

“you’re stupid,” he informs louis, who laughs, and nods his head in agreement, before pressing their lips together, and making harry suddenly forget what they were talking about.

*

“lou,” he calls up the stairs. louis’s head pops up over the rails, and he’s frowning down at him. “have you seen my passport?” he questions.

“no,” louis tells him, blinking three times in quick succession.

“you’re lying,” harry responds, frowning at him as he skips down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

“am not,” he argues childishly. harry sometimes wonders if their birth certificates were somehow messed up, and louis is actually the eighteen year old in their relationship.

“louis,” he scolds. “you did that blinking thing, which means you’re lying.”

“does not,” he says, poking his tongue out.

“does so,” harry mocks. “babe, i’m only going for four days. it’s just america, okay. it’s literally like, ten seconds away. i’ll be back in no time, and then you’ll be  _begging_ me to leave again,” he teases, and louis frowns.

“i would  _never_ want you to leave me,  _ever_ ,” he tells him. “you know that, idiot.”

“i’m sorry,” he whispers, pulling him in to a hug. “i don’t want to leave either, but management has arranged everything with taylor, and-”

“you have to, i know,” louis interrupts.  “it sucks,” he pouts, and harry kisses his hair.

“i know,” he agrees. louis is quiet for a moment, before sighing and wiggling out of his embrace.  “hey,” harry protests. louis just shoots him a  _look_ , before heading over to the cupboard under the sink, and pulling out his passport.

“here,” he mutters, handing it to him. “i figured that’d be the place you’d be least likely to look, considering that’s where we keep the dishwashing liquid, and you haven’t washed one dish in your  _life_.”

harry grins, and kisses his boyfriend hungrily on the lips.

*

“i’m just so sick of everything,” louis complains, pacing. “i mean, i didn’t even  _do_ anything, and i’m getting constant hate, just for being  _me_ , and  _fuck_ , this completely sucks.”

harry frowns, and heads to the bathroom, fiddling with the taps until the water’s coming out in the warm temperature he knows that louis likes. he bends down and starts rummaging in one of the cupboards, and almost bangs his head when louis’s voice startles him.

“what  _are_ you doing?” he questions, and harry’s fingers grip a bottle and he turns around, smiling sheepishly.

“i think you need a hot, relaxing bath,” he explains, uncapping the lid of the pink bottle. “with bubbles.”

“i like bubbles,” louis tells him, smiling softly. harry smiles back, and nods.

“i know,” he agrees, dumping about half of the bottle in the water, because louis  _really_ likes bubbles.

“thank you,” louis whispers, hugging him from behind.  he presses a flurry of soft kisses to his neck, and harry leans into his embrace.

“welcome,” he replies, helping him out of his clothes.  “have fun, okay?”  he says, when louis is slowly descending into the slowly filling bath.

“stay with me?” he questions, eyes big, and blue and harry loves him a lot, right now.

so he smiles, and pulls his jumper off. “thought you’d never ask.”

*

“did you know, sometimes you’re eyes are turn this weird grey colour?” louis asks him one day. they’ve been together for almost three years now, and louis looks a lot older. so does he, he supposes. but he’s still pretty sure his eyes haven’t changed colours. harry shakes his head, and pulls his phone out, and turns the camera on, uses it as a mirror.

“they’re just green,” he informs louis, who shakes his head at him.

“no,” he says.  “they’re green-grey. duh.”

“you’re weird,” he replies. “they’re just  _green_. nothing special or anything.”

louis sighs, and tangles their fingers together. “everything about you is special. even your weird, magic colour changing eyes.”

harry giggles- actually fucking  _giggles_ , and squeezes his hand.

*

“i hate winter,” liam grumbles, pulling his blanket tighter around his neck. “seriously,  _why_  does it even exist. it’s stupid.”

harry laughs, and pulls louis closer to him. “maybe if you didn’t manage to  _break_ your heater, we wouldn’t be freezing to death,” he reminds his friend, who blushes.

“shut it,” liam responds, frowning at harry. “it’s  _my_ heater, not yours. plus, it’s not so bad for you two. body heat and all that.”

harry and louis lock eyes, and grin, before untangling their bodies, and pouncing on liam, both snuggling under his blanket and cuddling him.

“what the  _hell_ are you doing?” liam snaps, but he’s laughing.

“body heat,” harry and louis reply together, grinning up at him.

“ _children_ ,” liam mutters. “you two are  _children_.”

*

they’re going to a football grand final, and it’s kind of become a tradition. well. if something that’s happened once a year in the last two years can be counted as a  _tradition_. harry decides that it can be, probably. louis’s wearing a manchester united scarf, and harry is proudly showing off his own scarf, of white and black.

“i bet a hundred pounds that manchester will  _dominate_ , you dirty traitor” louis tells him, when they’re finding their seats.

 “make it two, and you’ve got yourself a deal,” he continues, and louis frowns, but nods his head gamely. “and i’m not a traitor, idiot. i just like newcastle better, this year. plus, newcastle’s gonna win, you know that right?” he says, and louis pokes his tongue out.

“no way!” he protests. “man united will, definitely. oh, i think this is our row,” he says, and harry looks down at their tickets, and nods.

“sure is,” he agrees, as they sit down. louis pulls his scarf off, and shakes his hair around a little, uses his fingers to brush it a bit.

“i think that i need a haircut,” he sighs, and harry frowns.

“i don’t,” he tells louis, who looks at him, and tilts his head in confusion. “just. i like the length it is. i like the way you flick it around, like you just did,” he explains, feeling a bit like an idiot. which he is, kind of. but.

“harry styles, are you seriously quoting  _what makes you beautiful_ right now?” he demands, and harry blushes, and laughs.  “seriously? because i don’t think i can date a guy who-”

“oh shut up, and just accept the bloody compliment, will you?” harry grumbles, and louis laughs, and wraps his scarf around her neck.

“i love you,” louis tells him, and harry smiles so widely he thinks his face might break.

*

“i am dead sick of this movie,” zayn informs harry and louis, before standing up and leaving their apartment.

“that was rude,” louis comments, scrunching up his nose.

“not really,” harry replies, and louis glares up at him. “babe, we’ve watched this about a hundred times,” he reminds him, and louis scowls.

“this is only the eleventh time, actually,” he says.

“twelfth,” harry corrects, grinning at him.

“i like fairy tales,” louis shrugs. “and this one is my favourite, because it’s so  _real_.”

harry blinks. “they’re  _ogres_ ,” he tells him, and louis rolls his eyes.

“wow, really? i didn’t notice,” he responds, sarcasm lacing his words. “i meant like- it’s not a pretty, but poor girl getting her prince. it’s like- like an ugly toad, getting his princess,” he explains, and harry smiles softly at him.

“hopeless romantic,” he mumbles, and louis smiles.

“i just like the idea that there’s a fairy tale out there- for everyone,” he says, shrugging. harry nods, because, yeah, he understands.

“you already got your fairy tale,” he tells him, and louis smiles, and kisses him.

“i did, yeah,” he agrees, when they break apart.

*

“faster,” louis tells him. “god damn it harry, faster, come on, i know you can do this!”

harry frowns, sweat dripping from his forehead, adrenaline pulsing through him. “i’m  _trying_ ,” he grunts.

“harry, come on, yes, a- right there, oh-  _damn it_ ,” louis groans, as niall cheers loudly.

 _player one is the winner_ is flashing across their television screen, and niall’s grin- finally free of braces- stretches from ear to ear.

“i  _told_ you to take that left, i  _told_  you,” louis says, and harry glares.

“you just wanted to see my car go into the water, and drown,” he huffs and louis grins.

“i like the funny sounds it makes,” he shrugs, and harry growls. “calm down, it’s just a  _game_ , god,” louis rolls his eyes.

“hey, at least he’s not throwing the controller at the tv, like last time. our little boy is growing up!” niall chimes in, still smiling smugly. a giggle erupts from louis’s lips, and he puts a hand over his mouth when harry turns to glare at him.

 “i’m not a ‘little boy,’ thank you very much. i’m almost twenty one, i’ll have you know,” he tells them. they both just laugh, and harry glares even harder. “i hate you  _both_ ,” he informs them, storming off to his and louis’ room. he sulks on their bed for a few minutes, and just when he decides to swallow his pride, and go back out to his boyfriend, his door creaks open. louis looks at him unsurely, and then jumps on the bed, and snuggles into harry’s arms.

“are you gonna be home next week?” he asks, voice soft. it’s time’s like this when harry feels about a million years old.

“no,” he replies, his soft tone matching his. “they’re sending me to australia to visit lauren, i think.”

“you’re always gone now that you’re ‘dating’ that ditz,” louis says, sighing. “i know we can’t come out yet, but. it sucks always behind left behind.”

harry feels sad, and he wants to point out all the times louis and eleanor were jetting around the world, and he was stuck home alone, but he’s not that petty, and he hates it too.

“it sucks always being the one leaving,” harry comments, pulling louis closer. “and be nice. lauren isn’t a ditz.”

“i know,” louis mumbles. “i still hate her,” he says, sticking his lip out in a childish pout.

harry laughs. “i still hate eleanor,” he says, and louis sighs.

“wanna go do something? make the most of our last few days together?” louis suggests.

“no,” harry shakes his head. “just- lie with me. until i fall asleep. please?”

louis nods, and they wiggle under the covers. “goodnight,” he whispers, and his eyelashes flutter against harry’s cheek as he drifts off to sleep.

“goodnight,” he whispers back.

*

harry leans in to kiss louis, who scrunches up his nose, and pushes him away. “you smell like smoke,” he tells him, frowning. “it’s gross.” harry sighs, and puts out his cigarette. “you should stop. it’s not very good for you,” louis tells him.

“blame zayn,” harry says. “and either’s that,” harry responds, gesturing to the bottle of alcohol louis has been sipping from for the past hour.

“smoking’s worse,” louis decides. “also, i want to go to the beach.”

harry nods, because why the hell not?

so, after they’ve said fed their newly acquired cat, and harry has pocketed a little box without louis seeing, they’re walking on the hot sand, hands tangled together, and harry no longer smells like smoke, only like summer, and sea water, and louis.

“i got you something,” he tells him, and louis smiles, confused, but happy. “it’s just- we talked about it, once, and you said  _no_ , but then you said  _maybe in a few years_ , and that’s now, because it’s been a few years, so.” he’s very aware he’s rambling, so he shuts his mouth, and tugs on his shirt, lifting it up to reveal his hipbone, where in black, cursive writing, it now says  _louis_.

“oh my god, harry,” louis murmurs, bending down to run his fingers across it.

“do you like it?” he questions, and louis looks up at him, eyes filled with tears.

he shakes his head, and harry’s heart plummets, before- “i love it,” he says, and harry smiles.

“that’s not all though,” he says, pulling the little brown box out  of his pocket, and kneeling down. “i love you louis. i love you so much that it physically pains me to be away from you. you’re the smartest, funniest, most down to earth guy that i know. you’re so beautiful lou, and- fuck, you don’t even  _see_ it sometimes, and that kind sucks, a bit. that you don’t know just how beautiful you are to me. anyway, the point is, is that i love you. i loved you when i was sixteen, and seventeen, and eighteen, and nineteen, and twenty and twenty one, and now i’m twenty two, and i love you so much that i don’t think i can go another day without seeing a ring on your finger. and now we’re finally,  _finally_ out, and i can kiss you and hold your hand in public, but that’s not enough, so louis tomlinson, i love you so much. you are my sky, my sun, my stars, my moon, my  _everything_ , and i want to spend the rest of my life with you, please,  _please_ , will you marry me?”

louis’ silent for a moment, tears streaming down his face, before he nods. harry slips the diamond ring onto his slim finger, and louis cries, a bit more. harry doesn’t. nope, not at all.

(except for the part where he  _does_.)

“i love you, i love you, i love you,” louis chants, as harry gathers him up in his arms, and kisses him with everything he has.

“i love you more,” harry whispers, before their lips connect once again, and harry finally feels whole.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading. i would truly love it if any of you could spare the time to watch this [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEUumIaxM9M&app=desktop), and then consider sharing it or donating to [this cause](http://prf.donorpages.com/TeamEnzoFundraising/CatherinaLlontop/). a little boy that i know was diagnosed with a life-threatening disease called progeria. this disease causes him to age at rapid rates, and children who suffer from this have a life expectancy of only 15 years. enzo is currently the only child with this disease in the entirety of australia, and he and his family would appreciate any awareness you could raise or any funds you can spare. if you're unable to financially help, please consider even sharing the video so maybe it will reach someone who is able to. again, thank you for reading.
> 
> as usual, find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/slytherinlarry_) and [tumblr](http://slytherin-larrie.tumblr.com).


End file.
